Ridiculous Puns
by aliciacarstairs13
Summary: Loke is having a crappy day, and seeks laughter from his girlfriend to feel better. High school AU. Oneshot. Loke/Aries (Lories). Entry for Day Two of Fairy Tail Side Characters Week.


Loke was having a pretty crappy day, with finding out that he failed his chemistry test (which he thought he had 'in the bag' so he didn't bother studying). And then at lunch, Aries had to make up a test so he couldn't even sit with his girlfriend. Thus he ended up sitting with a bunch of his exs. Loke shuddered at that thought.

He used to, well basically he was a man-hore (or 'fuckboy' as some had called him). He dated more girls than he could count since for the past few years he lived with a rare disease that he couldn't even pronounce the name of and only had a twenty percent chance of living. He figured that if he was dying soon anyway, he should try to get in the 'best' of life. By some sort of miracle however, his body decided to pull through, managing to get rid of the disease consuming him.

After realizing that life truly was ahead of him, he didn't know what to think. After all, for a while he believed that any day his life could end.

Next thing he knew, his thoughts only consisted of Aries. For the first time, he was actually in love. He didn't want to be her boyfriend because he thought he wasn't going to see tomorrow, but he wanted to be with her because, well because of everything about Aries.

It took a while to convince her to go out with him since she thought she would become another one of his 'girlfriends', but finally she couldn't help falling in love with him.

The day she confessed to Loke and agreed to go out with him was probably the best day he'd experienced, it was an even better day than when he found out he had much, much longer to live.

While that day was great, it certainly was unlike today, which was still crappy.

However, the last class of the day came around which happened to be the only one he shared with Aries. Even though it was math, and Loke _hated_ math, it somehow became his favorite class. Especially when he and Aries would sit there in the back corner, trying not to crack up as their boring teacher gave a long lecture. And Loke knew exactly how to make Aries laugh.

Completely stupid puns.

He didn't know why Aries always burst out laughing when one was told (most of the time the pun wasn't even intended), but for some reason she did.

Loke sat and thought for a while, trying to come up with the best one he could.

He decided to observe the board to see what their math teacher was actually talking about. Loke found two buildings being compared, some triangles, and some random numbers that were probably important. _Buildings huh?_

"I got it!" Loke whispered excitedly.

"Loke, you're understand what he's teaching? I'm so proud!" Aries commented, Loke laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Pssh no, I don't really care what he's going on about, but I've got a perfect pun for you." he smiled. Aries frowned.

"You know I'll lose it if you say a pun. Don't you dare, I'm trying to learn here."

"Oh I'm gonna do it, I need to hear your laugh today." he pushed up his glasses.

"Loke…" she mumbled. He proceeded on anyway, knowing that she wouldn't stay angry at him for too long.

"You know what the tallest building is in our town?" Aries's face grew a little confused after hearing Loke's comment.

"Ummm, I'm not sure, how is this supposed to be a pun?" she questioned. Loke grinned as he got ready to give the punchline.

"The library because it has the most stories!" Immediately Aries covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter. Both she and Loke spent the rest of the class trying to avoid each other's eyes, since every time it happened they'd continue to laugh even more. Loke wasn't laughing so much because of the pun he told, but because of when he saw Aries trying not to burst out laughing.

Loke could tell she tried so hard to stop laughing, but seeing those buildings on the board only reminded both him and Aries of his ridiculous pun.

 _Yeah, this made my crappy day worth it._

 _A/N: Thank you for reading this Lories story! Hehe, but seriously, it means a lot!_

 _This is my entry for Day Two (Laughter) of Fairy Tail Side Characters Week._

 _I write other oneshots and multiple chapter stories too so it'd be much appreciated if you checked those out as well._

 _Have a Fairy Tail-astic Day!_


End file.
